


Dancers and the Dreamers

by CyberSearcher



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: And am Very Happy, Dancing, Drunk Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Everyone is a little gay for Percy, For Campaign 1, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Minor Spoilers, Mostly Fluff, Multi, even if I’ve got a new song stuck in my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23506129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberSearcher/pseuds/CyberSearcher
Summary: After their trek through the Underdark, Vox Machina indulges in a pub crawl and come across a new tavern with a very good troupe. Dance related shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Half Elves/Percy, Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Keyleth, Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Vex'ahlia, Shaun Gilmore/Vax'ildan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Dancers and the Dreamers

**Author's Note:**

> So, if anyone’s not seen Critical Role Just Dance, Go Do That. 
> 
> Also, you may need to rematch some of the first episodes of Campaign 1 to understand some of the jokes made. And if you haven’t seen C1 yet, Here be spoilers.
> 
> Here are the links to the videos that inspired this madness  
> -First Dance is here (& Vax is obviously the girl) https://youtu.be/HgGAzBDE454  
> -Second Dance here https://youtu.be/3FuhaFwers8  
> \- Oh, and click here to Be Happy (it’s the Just Dance thing :D) https://youtu.be/TMKBQUASyP0

“Pub Crawl!”

To his surprise, Percy found himself cheering with the goliath and the rest of his party as they began their march to the closest tap of booze. The wind blew a refreshingly cool breeze through his hair, carrying away the scents of ash and slime from the Underdark. Even the simple sight of twinkling stars and flickering lanterns filled Percy with a contentment he hadn’t felt since he blew out the skull of the tratorus Clarota. 

There was, however, the still petrified Kima they had. But he figured it could wait at least a day. 

The first bar was filled with uproarious laughter. Vex leaned against the bar and slapped down a fair amount of gold. He wondered if she’d bartered a good deal, or if she was feeling generous tonight. 

Vax threw his arm around his shoulder from behind and he nearly fell into his drink at the impact. “Drink up, you beautiful bastard. That was one hell of a shot.”

He rolled his eyes. “You've already expressed your gratuitous thanks. I hope your sister doesn’t find out you kissed me. ”

“What? Think she’ll throw a fuss cause I gave you a peck?” The rouge had - at some point - slipped his drink out from under him and chugged down the rest of the contents. “Doubt that.” 

Percy frowned at the rouge, but just waved the barkeep over for another refill and made sure to keep one hand on it this time. He couldn’t be mad, he was just glad they were all alive. There were too many close calls in the Underdark for his liking. And far too many lava related; the duergar stronghold and the half elf rogue falling unconscious as the magma claimed his foot. Part of him hoped Vax was already drunk so the pain from it would be numbed for the night. 

“Oi, hey you guys!” Scanlan swaggered back from a table of commoners he’d been swooning. “I just remembered, there’s a new musical troupe and tavern across the street. They’ve got these amazing cocktails that do the craziest things to your head.” 

Keyleth gave the gnome a curious look. “You mean besides a hangover?” 

Grog barked out a laugh at that. Scanlan let out an over dramatic gasp. “Kiki, I have standards you know.”

“Well they can’t be much higher than you.” Percy added. The druid cheered and the gunslinger met the high-five she raised at him. 

“Oh, I see how it is. Fine, I’ll enjoy my victory with more appreciative company!” 

The gnome tipped back his mug and had to stand on his tiptoes to slide it back onto the bar. Pike follows, reassuring the other while the rest of Vox Machina eventually follows. Keyleth was starting to go slightly red in the face so the human made sure to hover by her side as they marched to the next bar. 

“Hey,” The druid grinned up at him, pointing vaguely to his face, “hey Percy. Anyone ever told you that your hair looks really soft? It’s like little spiky clouds. Tiny clouds.” 

“You’d be the first.” He said curtly, once again unsure how to take the compliment. “You have very nice hair too.” 

“Not really.” Keyleth took a sniff at one of the red strands that fell in front of her face and wrinkled her nose. “I smell all ash-y. And earth elemental-y.” 

“With how much time I spend in the forge, I must smell similar. Or worse.” 

“Not really darling,” Vex was at his side, thankfully not as red faced as the druid, “you make it work.” 

Percy prayed he wasn’t blushing. “I really don’t see why we’re all fixating on body odor at the moment.” 

Thankfully the topic was dropped as they made their way to the new bar. This one, the human observed, was more decorated and much busier than the small hole in the wall they visited before. The outside had small tables in the front, implying it may also be a cafe in the morning hours. There were no windows, but just from the open door Percy could hear the thrumming music and what looked to be multcoloured lights flashing at fast intervals. 

The music itself matched the atmosphere; Percy wondered if there was some sort of enchantment on the instruments to project their sound. Stepping inside, he had to squint to make out distinct bodies that swayed and stomped to the accordion and fiddle players rapid beat. Some had their arms linked with others, managing to stay linked despite the turmoil across the dance floor. 

“Now this! This is the height of luxury!” Scanlan loudly proclaimed and quickly jumping into a fast jig with half a dozen other gnomes and halflings, dragging Pike behind him who followed with a cheerful laugh. 

Vex slapped down another coin purse and ordered “Whatever you think is best, dearest,” from a young human with her blonde hair done up in a bun. Down the bar, Percy realized that Gilmore was present, cradling one of those rainbow cocktails with a little umbrella. He gave a small shove to Vax in his direction.

“Shaun!” His face broke out in a bright smile as he ran to the sorcerer, plopping himself on the larger man's lap. “You glorious man, what are you doing here!” 

“Enjoying the drinks and the fabulous company.” The darker human grinned, pressing a kiss to the rouges forehead, “And Percival! Come, sit with us. You must try the drinks, they’re almost as dashing as yourself.”

“I doubt I could fit there.” He gestured to the shameless half elf - who promptly threw up a pair of birds - but didn’t begrudge the free drink. 

Taking a sip, Percy’s eyes went wide at the strange flavour. It started sour, then grew sweet, then a hard burn as he swallowed and a very faint fruity tint. He found himself enjoying it and Gilmore didn’t ask for a new drink, even as the gunslinger finished the rest. 

“Oh, brother!” Vex said flatly, carrying two pale lilac drinks with sugared rims. “I see you’ve made yourself at home. Hello Gilmore.”

“Greetings Vex'ahlia.” The sorcerer waved with his free hand, the other keeping Vax balanced on his thigh, “this certainly is a pleasant surprise. What harrowing adventure have you all returned from this time?” 

“Shh, Shaun,” Vax pressed a finger to his lips, “not tonight, I wanna drink till I forget about my poor missing toes.” 

Gilmore did a double take. “Excuse me?” 

“Like he said, we’ll tell you more once we’ve slept off our hangovers,” Vex said, sliding over one of the cocktails, “here brother, since I know how much you love the colour purple.”

“I’m flattered, dear sister.” He said, clutching his chest. The twins held their drinks up and downed half of it in one swallow. “Zesty and full of personality, you certainly know my tastes.” 

“Oh don’t make me blush, Vax’ildan.” Gilmore swooned. 

“You want to try, darling?” Vex nudged him with her shoulder. 

Percy wondered if it was a bad idea to get as inebriated as the rest of the party. Someone had to lead their asses back to Greyskull Keep when the night - or was it technically morning? - was over. But he found himself shrugging against his better judgment and taking the remaining drink. This one, he was certain, was some mix of vodka. But sweeter, with a zesty flavour and something else exotic he couldn’t pin down. 

The four of them watched from the bar as Grog and Scanlan attempted to start a circular dance. A challenge greater than their latest encounter, given the size differences between them. At some point, Pike offered herself as a step stool for the other gnome and tried to follow the goliath as they spun around in dizzying circles. The music began to taper down before one of them stumbled over, most of the patrons returning to their tables and respective drinks. 

Vax had - with much reluctance and a sharp tug from his sister - eventually removed himself from Gilmore’s lap and was telling the man of the ridiculous shenanigans from before they even entered the Underdark. 

“You should’ve seen it, Shaun.” Vax giggled to himself. “I don’t even know why you thought turning into a bear would’ve helped us.”

“I panicked!” Keyleth yelled into her cloak. “I just do that when I panic, alright!” 

As if on cue, Grog slammed his fists down across the bar and the druid’s form blinked out; now a very frantic squirrel was standing on the barstool. Both twins and both humans broke out laughing, the sound growing even louder as Keyleth tried to shift back only to fall on the stool as she did. 

“Shut up.” She slurred, dragging herself back up. 

Percy shook his head and polished his glasses while he tried to keep his snorting under control. Now without the cheering of the dancers, he could enjoy the music played. The rhythm was fast, befitting the bars aesthetic, and very lively. Perhaps they had a proper bard in their troupe. The accordion player and fiddlers produced a theme that struck Percy as very familiar, but whatever it was, it was lost to him.

“Gilmore,” He reached over to tap the man on the shoulder. The white haired human swore he heard a ‘thank the gods’ from Vex’ahlia, “you wouldn’t happen to know this song?” 

He stroked his braided goatee for a moment, one finger unconsciously tapping out the beat in the air. “No, I don’t believe I - ah wait! Yes I know this one. It’s nothing like the original, but it’s one of the old songs the nobles of Tal’ Dorei would dance to. They’ve sped it up and added more flourishes, along with that brilliant accordion player. But I’d rather not bore you with the dregs of history. Were we not here to enjoy tonight? I certainly plan to.”

With that, he stood and brushed off invisible crumbs from his robes. Vax pouted. “I thought you were already enjoying it. With me!”

“Oh don’t worry. I’m sure you’ll still be pleased when you watch me make a fool out of myself.” 

Giving the grumpy rouge one last kiss on the forehead, Gilmore stretched his arms over his head and boldy sauntered up onto the dance floor. All of Vox Machina cheered as their patron merchant continued to stretch out his limbs before the music picked up again. 

“Quit stalling!” Vax called out. Gilmore scoffed, taking one last stretch to bend down explicitly in his direction, making a show out of the whole thing. 

Percy didn’t think the sorcerer was much of a dancer. Especially for such a fast beat. He was swiftly proven wrong. 

He was clearly practiced, that much he knew. Dancing seemed to come to him as easily as river flows. Hands on his hips, feet tapping out against the floor to the beat and a large jovial grin on his face made the half elven rogue swoon. He traced a circle around him in bursting leaps, some of the other patrons cheering at his performance. 

Then Percy looked up and realized that the lights were beginning to change colour. Instead of flashing rainbows, they settled into bright green spotlights. They wove in a fractal pattern, creating a perimeter where Gilmore danced. If he squinted, he could see the silhouette of people running across the rafters, and waving hands to change the tints of massive sheets of glass that projected the light. 

His thoughts were broken as a yelp from Vax made him jump up from his seat. Gilmore had pulled him straight out and into the center of the bar to the sound of louder cheering. The paler man stood their drunkenly as the sorcerer continued to dance around the stunned rogue. 

“Just follow me my dear and try not to stab me.” He grinned, spinning Vac around and grabbing his waist before he could fall over. 

“No promises Shaun.” Vax giggled. 

Now, even with all the alcohol in his system, Vax didn’t fall over. But once Gilmore began to kick up his tempo, it was clear who had more experience performing. The human in violet didn’t need to look down at his feet as he guided the half-elf across the dance floor. Vax’s footwork was off and out of rhythm. Along with his arms floating at his side to keep his balance whenever Gilmore threw in another surprise spin, it made the rogue look like a puffed up bird. 

But his and Gilmores laughter rang clear over the music. Once the sorcerer mercifully slowed down, he properly guided the rogue into stepping with the beat. They had a hand on each other's waist and cheek as they spun to the sound of the fiddle. Soon Vax stopped stepping over his feet and was able to copy Gilmore with less assistance. 

Patrons gathered in a small ring around the couple as they stepped around one another. Even with the crowd, that didn’t stop either of them from letting their touches linger and Percy could hear Vex gagging off to the side.

He could tell the music was coming to an end. Gilmore pulled his rouge in for one last spin, ending with Vax pressed close to his chest and his pale hand cupping his cheek. A pair of drummers had joined the band just as Gilmore released him with a flourish of his hand and a low bow, followed by his feet tapping out such an insanely fast pattern that Percy couldn’t understand how he didn’t trip over himself. 

“You are so gay.” Vex deadpanned, swirling the paper parasol from her drink at her dazed brother. “I hope you’re alright with letting everyone in Tal’ Dorei know now.”

“Oh come now, you know I’d still love him even if he did have a hole. And I know for certain you would too.” He grinned, trying to boop his sister on the nose while she leaned back on her stool.

Keyleth rocked the rim of her mug - how many did she have? - back and forth.“I mean, Gilmore as a chick would be pretty hot. He’s like the third hottest person we know.” 

Percy decided not to ask who was on that list. Grog and the two halflings had wandered back from their table to congratulate Gilmore on his performance. The pale human ordered another round for them all and reamined content to nurse his drink. Though the song and the - abiet silly - dance had brought back memories from his formative years he tried very hard not to think about. He could recall what the song would have sounded like. There was a flute in there somewhere, or maybe his mother would play the piano as they practiced in their ballroom. 

Pike hefted herself onto one of the stools with a boost from Grog and saw the human gunslinger staring into his mug, his expression far too sober. “Heya, you feeling alright Percy?”

He blinked, shrugged, then knocked back all of his drink. Some of it dripped down his chin and he wiped it away with a handkerchief. “Perhaps after another drink.” 

“Percy.”

“Sorry, beer must be getting to me.” Percy said. “It’s just been a long time since I heard that song. Far too long.” 

“Well, we were in the Underdark a really long time.” She said. A dark part of him was glad she didn’t read anything else. “I just hope you’re really alright. Maybe you could dance with me that might help?” 

“No offence, but I’d rather not bend down the entire time. And I doubt you’d be keen on healing my broken toes.” 

That brought out an offended and expressive gasp from the gnome cleric. She punched his shoulder. “Oh come on, I can’t be that bad!” 

“Perhaps Scanlan would be willing to test that theory.” 

The bard in question perked up at his name, then pulled of Pike when he realized what Percy suggested. He hoped they wouldn’t have to carry Scanlan home after that was over. But the idea of dancing itself sounded, if not appealing, then decent. It may have been all the booze, but Percy swallowed back the rest of his drink and pushed himself off the bar. 

He heard one of the others call his name, but he just waved over his shoulder. The fiddlers had switched out, replaced with a pair of elven singers with frizzy hair whom he couldn’t tell were male or female in the low lighting. The sound of rushing water began whatever odd new song they were about to play. Most likely it was something slower, more mellow in lieu of that grander display. Something to let everyone cool down properly. 

Percy almost stepped back. But he didn’t. He figured he’d just make it up as he went along. It was their parties solution to most things anyhow. 

**::::**

Vax leaned back from his conversation with Gilmore, grinned, then elbowed Keyleth “Kiki, check out where Whiteys goin’.”

“What? What!” She blinked in a drunken haze, then looked up to where Vax was now pointing,” What’s going on - oh. Oh Percy! Yea! Go Percy go!” 

Once the music began, it seemed like an odd choice for a bar. Singers in the back provided a soft, almost haunting sound for the opening cords; Soon followed by the low plucking on a guitar and a pulsing hand drum. The lights around Percy reflected this, dimming to a murky, grey and taking on a wave-like texture. 

Their gunslinger stood near the center of the open floor, stiff, with his hands opened up at his sides. He stood their, motionless, as the music slowly crept up. Then, as the lyrics began, Percy’s leg jerked forward and he began to step dance in a way both familiar and forien to them all. 

_Come to your river  
I will come to your river _

He would tap out a string of beats, pause, then string another set together and paused again. Percy balanced on his toes delicately through those pauses, sweeping his free leg around in a small semi-circle. His arms would move in a way Vax could only describe as ‘puppeted’. 

_I will come to your river_  
_Come to your river_  
_(Wash my soul)_

While Gilmore and Vax danced like they were in an open field, Vex saw it like Percy were trapped in the confines of a gilded cage. His movements were clipped, precise and graceful with the occasional burst of energy. He threw his hair back as his hands spread wide, fingertips framing his head. Then he snapped forward, throwing a shadowed, half-lidded gaze in her direction.

_Let me baptize my soul with the help of your waters_  
_Sink my pains and complains_  
_Let the river take them, river drown them_

Percy dragged his fingers through his hair, pushing back the white locks as he continued his dance in the small square he’d made for himself. Keyleth found herself listening more to the beat of his footwork rather than the sound of the instruments.  
He practically floated as their quiet human made another small sweep with his feet, his long coat outlining the sharp sway of his hips. Her point was only proven when Percy suddenly shot up onto the very tips of his toes.

Their gunslinger held the pose without even a hint of unbalance even as his hands flew to his side in claw shapes, then dropped his body down like invisible strings had been cut. 

_My ego and my blame_  
_Let me baptize my soul with the help of your waters_  
_Those all means are so ashamed_  
_Let the river take them, river drown them_

Percy let his gaze drift lazily across the rest of the bar, every pause in his step marking a long period of eye contact with some lucky stranger. Vex watched as the grey lighting flowed across him as his arms swept up his cheek and drifted back down. Every part of his seemed to be a tribute to the song, to it, Percy was as much an instrument as a display. He always did have a grace to his movements, even when they walked he had a small sway to his step.

_Come to your river_  
_I will come to your river_  
_I will come to your river_  
_Come to your river_

Gilmore made the mental note that - other than the band - most of the bar had gone silent at Percy’s dance. He ended his show with one last burst. He threw both his arms to his side, letting them float before his whole body went stiff. His arms frozen in a smooth curve, head bowed, feet crossed one in front of the other and one knee bent forward at the tiniest angle. That pose held without the slightest shake. 

Then the bar grew into a roaring applause, some too stunned to cheer. The sorcerer noted with amusement that all of the half elves were staring hard at Percy as he returned to their bar. He could swear there was a hint of drool on Vex lip and a drop of blood from Vax’s nose. Gilmore sipped his drink to hide his smirk as the rest of Vox Machina began to acost their human for what being he made a pact with for his dancing skills.


End file.
